Scath
Scath is Firestormblaze's fourth Pyrus Guardian Bakugan. He was born in the deepest reaches of hell, called New Tartarus, just like Phos. Information Scath is a Tartoronian life-form whose body is composed of impenetrable adamantine armor, and pincers with shields on both arms. His body is that of a burning fiery demon. Scath's body is extremely hot, making him difficult to attack, because touching him would be very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only three toes on each foot. Personality Scath is hot-headed, fierce, aggressive, disrespectful, rebellious, and enjoys using violent methods, making him mostly a mirror image of Phos. He is shown to be devoted to Firestormblaze, willing to help him when he was attacked by a group of Bakugan. Scath is often willing to fight even when it may be not necessary. He enjoys fighting, and can sometimes become rude toward his teammates, especially Pyro, who he doesn't accept as a field leader, and Apollo, whom he would like to be more aggressive. Scath is cocky, abrasive and has difficulty expressing his personal feelings. He's often permanently angry and insulting to even his own allies. He is extremely vengeful, whereas he attacked, and tried to kill Phos when he found him. History 'Ability Cards' *'Magma Reef': Subtracts 900 Gs from each opponent and whoever's power level is lower than his, is defeated. *'Letus Armory' (Letus Destroyer): Adds another Pyrus Bakugan to the battle. *'Death Letus Spectrum': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Scath for every ability card used, and or nullified. *'Rapid Sparks': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Scath. *'Melt Down': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Pyro Immunity': Makes Scath and any other ally Bakugan immune to non-Pyrus abilities, for the 2 turns. If your opponent has switched attributes during the battle they lose 1000 G. *'Alpha Letus Terror' (Alpha Letus Void): Reflects the opponent's ability. *'Hand Sonic - Nova': Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. *'Scarlet Nova' (Scarlet Pain Mallet): Adds 1000 Gs to Scath and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Komodo Dance': Adds 600 Gs to Scath and the rest of the Bakugan you control. *'Hand Sonic - Melee': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Scath. *'Mouser Tusk': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 700 Gs to Scath. *'Letus Chain Calamity': Nullifies all the opponent's abilities. *'Blood Bath': If the opponent has a higher G-Power than 2000, Apocalyptic Carnage is unlocked. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Apocalyptic Carnage': Subtracts 3000 Gs from the opponent. (This ability can only be unlocked after the use of Blood Bath.) 'Gate Cards' *'Virtual Aid': If the opponent's power level is higher than yours, you gain double their current G-Power. Gallery Tartaronian Sprayzer.png Scathballform.png Trivia *His name was originally Facklan, which is Swedish for Torch, but his name was changed to Scath. Other names for him were, Wraak (Dutch for revenge), Komodo (which is taken from an animal specific to certain islands in Indonesia), and Galit (Filipino for Wrath/Anger/Angry). *His personality is similar to Hawk's, and Phos'. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Tartaronian Bakugan Category:Firestormblaze Category:Protagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Solar Paladins